


Family Games

by CarrieAnne



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieAnne/pseuds/CarrieAnne
Summary: Queer happenings all over Quahog beginning with an alternate ending to "Brian sings and swings".





	1. Chapter 1

*This is a Family Guy fanfic continuing on from/ providing an alternate ending to the episode “Brian sings and swings” in which Meg briefly comes out as a lesbian.*

*all characters in this story are over 18*

***

The time had come to put an end to her doubts. Meg had been sure she was a lesbian but maybe Lois was right. Either way, she thought while she waited at the door, it's not fair to string Sarah along anymore.

The door opened and revealed Sarah in a full-length red dress. Meg had always thought Sarah was a little plane but she couldn't deny that, when she put the effort in, it made a difference.

"Hi Meg," said Sarah, beaming and inviting her in. Meg walked in, took a deep sigh and started to speak.

"Listen, Sarah, there's something I need to get off my chest. I think my Mom was-"

Meg stopped mid-sentence. Sarah, obviously misinterpreting the situation, had pulled off her dress and was now standing, almost bare, in just her plain white bra and panties.

A moment paused and an embarrassed look came over Sarah's face

"Did you not want to?" she said with a little smile.

"No... I uhh"

Well, reasoned Meg, she wasn't sure she wasn't a lesbian. This would be a good time to find out.

Meg smiled, took a step forward, and kissed Sarah on the mouth. This time it was a real kiss, soft and slow at first, mouths opening just a little to allow their tongues to massage each other. This is quite nice.

The next thing she knew there was a hand, slowly massaging her left breast. She nearly pulled away, before realising that she actually quite liked the sensation. Under the fabric of her shirt, Meg's nipples were turning stiff.

They pulled apart to take a breath.

"Do you want to come up to my room," said Sarah in a soft voice, "and maybe you can start taking some clothes off yourself."

Meg nodded wordlessly and both girls grinned excitedly.

Halfway up the stairs, Meg stopped. A worrying thought had occurred.

"Won't your parents be back soon?"

Sarah laughed.

"No, we'll be alright. They've gone away for the weekend. Besides, they never normally disturb me when I bring girls back to the house."

Meg wondered if she ought to feel upset that, for Sarah, this was by no means a first time, but her excitement quickly took over again.

As she followed the still mostly naked Sarah, Meg couldn't help but let her eyes be drawn to her girlfriend's ass. It was perfectly round, just peaking out from under her white, cotton Panties. Meg could feel a warmth between her legs.

Sarah stopped outside the bedroom door, pulling Meg in for another long kiss. Still kissing, the two backed through the door, into Sarah's room (which was an ocean of baby pink) and onto the bed.

Meg abruptly pulled out of the kiss.

"What's wrong?" said Sarah.

"Oh... nothing. It's just... I've never really done this before..." Meg said, trailing off in embarrassment.

Sarah giggled.

"Don't worry! There's a first time for everything and we can take it slow"

"Will you guide me?" asked Meg.

Sarah nodded and reached down with one hand to the gap of skin under Meg's shirt. She slowly massaged the skin. Her fingertips were cold, though this felt great against Meg's warm chest.

Carefully, the fingers encouraged Meg's shirt up her body. Now Sarah climbed on top of Meg and began to kiss Meg's stomach. It took most of Meg's will power not to quiver at this alone. The wetness between her legs was growing now and she wondered how long it would be until it soaked right through her jeans.

Sarah just continued to ease Meg's shirt up her body until Meg raised her arms and it came away. A moment later Sarah had unhooked Meg's bra and pulled it off to reveal a stunning pair of C's. Sarah bent down to Meg's left nipple and began to such on it.

Meg, involuntarily, craned her head backwards and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She let out a little moan and grasped her right nipple while Sarah continued working the left. Her legs began to move up and down, hips grinding against Sarah's.

Meg sat up, pulling Sarah's face away from her chest and kissing her vigorously. Their legs crossed over so that Sarah was now sat in Meg's lap and they started grinding on each other.

Now fully taking control, Meg nearly ripped Sarah's bra off and worked both nipples with her hand's whilst kissing Sarah's neck.

"Oh, Meg... You're soaking through" said Sarah, continuing to grind her panties against Meg's crotch. Meg felt a foreign hand unbuttoning her flies and pulling back her underwear. As she felt, for the first time in her life, another person rubbing against her clit, she let out a full moan. Her legs began to shake uncontrollably and she started to orgasm.

When Meg had climaxed, Sarah fell back and spread her legs.

"Are you ready to eat me out?" said Sarah, but she didn't need to ask. Meg crawled on all fours to the gap between Sarah's legs and wetted her lips.

For the next ten minutes, Sarah guided Meg through what she liked until finally, she too climaxed.

Then two lay together under the blanket and fell asleep in each other's arms...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Meg have an argument and Lois comforts her daughter.

Meg woke up a few hours later. The sent of their bodies was still in the air. She smiled and cuddled up closer.  
"Hey," said Sarah, realising she was awake.  
"Mmmh" Meg wistfully responded.  
"Someone certainly enjoyed herself. A good first time was it?"  
"Amazing," said Meg and kissed Sarah on the neck.  
A few moments passed in silence.  
"Meg?"  
"Yes?"  
"What was it you were going to say about your Mom?"  
"Oh, that..." Meg paused, thinking quickly, "oh that was nothing," she said and hoped the topic would go away. Fortunately, Sarah seemed to be in a world of her own.  
"Your Mom's pretty hot, you know?"  
"Excuse me?"  
Meg did know this and it was quite a saw spot. Only a week ago, in order to 'show Meg you ought to kiss girls', her Mom had kissed Sarah in front of her. Obviously, the event had stuck in Sarah's mind for different reasons.  
"Yeah, I kinda like older women."  
"Can you stop fantasising about my MOTHER?"  
"Alright, no need to get tetchy," said Sarah. Then, after a very long pause, she added: "so there's no chance we could persuade her to?"  
That was a step too far. In moments the two were arguing and before she knew it, Meg had stormed out.

 

\---

 

Meg didn't leave her room much over the next few days. She'd blown it, she thought. Why did she have to get so angry over it? Maybe it was a perfectly normal request?  
There was a knocking at her door.  
“Go away!” Meg shouted.  
“Now that’s no way to talk to your mother,” said Lois, allowing herself in.  
“Mom! Leave me alone!”  
“What’s going on Meg? You’ve been hiding away for days?”  
“Me and Sarah had a fight,” said Meg, hoping Lois would let this lie.  
“Oh really? What happened?”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it, Mom!”  
“Now Meg, me and your father have been together for years, and we’ve had our fair share of arguments. Remember the time-”  
“This isn’t the time for a cutaway!”  
“Alright, alright hold your horses. I’m just saying I might be able to help.”  
“No,” Meg sighed “it’s too… weird.”  
Lois raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s about you actually… Sarah wanted us to…” Meg murmured something inaudible.  
“To WHAT?” said Lois.  
“To have a threeway,” said Meg, going bright red.  
Lois burst out laughing.  
“You had a fight about that!?”  
“It’s weird Mom! She said you were hot!”  
“Oh Meg,” said Lois, putting her hand on Meg’s thigh “you really need to lighten up.”  
“Lighten up?” said Meg, but she stopped there because her mother’s hand was now wandering further up her thigh.  
“uhh, Mom?”  
But Lois shushed her and, unbuttoning Meg’s jeans, slipped her hand beneath her daughter’s white cotton panties. By the look on Meg’s face, Lois new her fingers were doing their work. She leaned in and whispered in Meg’s ear.  
“Who do you think told Sarah to sit with you in the first place?”

Surprise flickered across Meg’s face but it was quickly replaced by an involuntary gasp of pleasure.  
“I knew you were a little lesbian. Someone just had to give you the right encouragement. Now you’re going to invite Sarah over tonight. The boys are all away so it’ll be just us girls.”  
It was all Meg could do to nod. 

Lois withdrew her fingers and Meg let out a little moan at the loss of pleasure. Lois smiled and sucked her wet fingers, savouring Meg’s juices.  
“See you later Meg.” With that, Lois stood, threw Meg her most seductive smile and left the room.

Without bothering to close the door - after all, Lois was the only other person in the house - Meg slid a hand between her legs and started to masturbate.


End file.
